Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by hftkdgirl
Summary: summary inside. Inukag
1. Chapter 1

Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

Summary: Inu/Kag Mir/San

Yes another Highschool fanfic. Kagome is extremely unpopular in highschool. She has one friend who is like a sister to her. Kagome lives in a small house with her father, who is a drunk (not abusive), and who doesn't work.

Inuyasha is a rich, popular guy; His life is perfect, friends, hot girlfriend, everything. But what if he wants more?

Chapter 1: Evil Teacher

"Damnit Kags! We're going to be so late!" Sango panted as she and Kagome were running down the street to their highschool. Kagome glared back at Sango, "Well get the led out of your ass!" They got there just as the first bell rang. "Hey! Don't start with me Kags! You're the fastest female runner in this school! I couldn't keep up with you if my life depended on it." "Well maybe you could if you lost a few pounds..." Sango almost leapt on Kagome but stopped when she saw 'them'.

Kagome looked up to see what stopped Sango from attacking her. 'Oh god...' She moaned inwardly. It was the populars. They consisted of Inuyasha Tetsukyi, Kikyo Yumi, Miroku Houshi, Koga Rishtude, Kagura Rune, and Yura Hare. All of them rich and stuck up. Inuyasha was Kagomes best friend from Daycare-8th grade. But the summer before their first year of highschool, Inuyasha and his family went away. When they came back, Kagomes mom had died and to make matters worse Inuyasha would no longer talk to her and wouldn't say why. Inuyasha was 18, had short, spiked silver hair and violet eyes. Kagome was the only one who knew that that wasn't his true form. Inuyasha was a hanyou, or half demon. She loved his original form, His long silver hair, fangs, claws, and the cutest doggy ears. Linked on Inuyashas arm was his girlfriend, Kikyo, there was only one word to describe Kikyo and that word was...slut. Kikyo has fucked just about every guy in the school. 'Several of the girls too.' kagome thought and growled as Kikyo flipped her off. Kikyo had made Inuyasha her boyfriend back in the 9th grade and they had broken up shortly after, but it looks like she got him back again. Following the couple was two of Kikyos slutty friends Yura and Kagura. And then there was Inuyashas friends Koga and Miroku. Miroku was a handsome young man. His trademark was his right hand. He always wore a black knuckle cut off glove. He wore it to hide a terrible scar that he received as a child. Another thing that Miroku was famous for was his wandering hands. He would grope a woman any chance he got. Koga was extremely stubborn and more Inuyashas rival than his actual friend.

"Kagome come on we're going to be late." Sango said for the second time that morning.

Science class:

Kagome ran in just as the late bell rang. Mrs. Tenchi, the science teacher, rolled her blue eyes and shook her head. "Good morning Miss Higurashi. I'd appreciate it if you'd please come into class at 7am like the rest of the students, instead of 7:10." Kagome nodded and looked down to hide her blush. "Now, as I was saying, we are going to have new seating arrangements. When I call your name I want you to sit at the desk I tell you to. Now, I want Maya and Hojo at desk 4 and..." The teacher continued on and on. Inuyasha and kagome weren't really paying attention until, "Inuyasha and Kagome, at desk 17." They whole classroom gasped and Inuyasha and Kagome turned to stare at one another. Kagome just stuck her nose in the air and walked to the desk. Inuyasha soon followed.

"OK! Let's begin!" The teacher started the class, but all Inuyasha could do was stare at kagome. 'She looks so different...' 'Well duh! The last time you really looked at her she was 14!' Kagome had always been...what's the right word...a late bloomer. Hell she didn't even start her period until she was 16! He blushed as he remembered that day. She started the day before summer vacation. She was an emotional wreck and actually punched Miroku in the face. 'Heh, the one time he actually didn't do anything.' Just then Kagome looked over at him. "What?" She whispered harshly. Inuyasha, being his assholish self flipped her off and starred and the teacher.

'I wonder when she got her ears pierced.'She had four piercings in her right ear and 3 in her left. What shocked him was what she was wearing. 'My lucky jacket...I thought I lost it. Dumb bitch probably stole it.' He ofcourse knew that that was a lie. He had lent it to her back in the 8th grade when she had forgotten hers. That brought another question to his mind. 'I wonder how Mrs. Higurashi is doing. I haven't seen her in a while.' Inuyasha decided he would ask her after class.

'What is his fucking problem. Why does he keep staring at me?' Kagome thought as she turned to look at him and ask what he was doing. When she did he just glared at her and gave her the finger. 'Asshole. Why was I ever friends with that jerk.' Just then the bell rang. As she was walking out she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was stunned to find Inuyasha standing there. "What do you want Tetsukyi?" Kagome asked coldly. "Oh come on Kagome, since when were we on a last name basis?" "Since 9th grade." "I just wanted to know how your mom was doing." Kagome looked at him shocked and over to his right he heard a small gasp. He looked and saw Sango standing there with her hand over her mouth. "YOU ASSHOLE! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME WITH THAT! I HATE YOU!" And with that Kagome ran away into the girls restroom. Sango stormed over to Inuyasha. "What is your fucking problem? She was just getting over it!" "What are you talking about?" "Kagomes mother died about 4 ½ years ago." Inuyasha looked at Sango with a shocked look. "A-are you serious? Jin died! How?" "Car accident." And with that Sango ran off to go check on Kagome.

OK! First Chapter done. Next chapter: Home Life!

You'll meet Ryko, Kagomes father, and very soon, KIKYO AND KAGOME FIGHT! YAY!


	2. Home Life

Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

Chapter 2: Home Life

After School:

The last bell of the day rang and Kagome headed to the track. When she got there she saw Inuyasha standing by the gate. She tried to ignore him, but he came up to her. "Hey," "Careful Tetsukyi, people might be watching." "Very funny Kaggy." "Don't call me that. Don't you DARE call me that." "I've called you that for 15 years." "Wrong, 11. Then you stopped talking to me. Now if you don't mind I have to..." Kagome was cut off by her track team coach running up to her. "Miss Higurashi, your father called, he needs you to pick him up." "Where is he?" "Kisumus." "Isn't that a bar?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah so?" Kagome pushed past Inuyasha and started back into the girls locker room.

When Kagome came out she was wearing a red tank top that had her track teams name on the back and a pair of baggy faded blue jeans. She also had on a back baseball cap and black sneakers. Kagome growled when she saw who was waking outside. "What do you want Tetsukyi?" Kagome said coldly. "Well I was going to offer you a ride, but since you're acting like a bitch, you can forget it." "Oh yeah! Like I'd want a ride in your stupid ass, 'Look at me I'm so rich' car!" Kagome yelled and started walking.

Inuyasha growled in frustration and walking over to his Carrera GT Porsche and sped off to his house. Half way to his house his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey babe! What's up?"

"Well I thought we'd go out tonight, since it's our anniversary." Kikyo giggled.

"Ummm...Kikyo, it's not our anniversary." There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"Kikyo, if you want to go out, just ask me."

"I shouldn't have to ask! You should be asking me!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. Kikyo, would you like to go out?"

"Hmmmm...OK! Pick me up in about an hour ok."

"Alright, bye." Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of his mansion and parked his car out front.

"I'm home!" He called. Maye, Inuyashas mother came down from the giant staircase and hugged her son. "How was school darling?" She asked as the started back up the stairs. "Good, Umm I'm not going to be able to eat dinner here mother. Kikyo wanted to go out." Mayes expression made Inuyasha laugh. "I'll never understand what you see in that girl. I for one always thought that you and Kagome Higurashi would get married someday." "Mother please, Kagome was just some stupid girl." "Is that why you still carry her picture around in your wallet?" Inuyasha blushed. "It doesn't matter she hates me." Maye sighed, "I really do miss her singing. Remember when she'd come over here everyday after school and teach Rin the piano and sing different songs with her." "Yeah, I'm sure Rin really misses that too."

Maye looked at her son with a confused look on her face. "Why do you say that? Rin just saw Kagome yesterday." "W-what?" "Yeah Kagome goes over to Sesshomarus and watches her until I get home from work. "Is Sesshomaru and her...you know..." "WHAT!" Maye could've slapped her son right then and there. "Absolutely not! Sesshomaru is far to old for her." Inuyasha nodded and went into his bedroom to get ready for his date.

He had an extremely large bedroom, and it was kept surprisingly clean. Ofcourse that was probably because Inuyasha didn't really spend any time in it. He was in there to sleep and to change and that was about it. His walls were painted white except for one wall that was black. It looked like there was something written on it, but it was covered up by posters. His carpet was a red shag color. And it matched his bed. He had a four post California king size bed with dark red, silk sheets and a beautiful red comforter. Inuyasha walked into his closet and picked out a pair of black jeans and a red t shirt. Once dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. Suddenly a memory came to him.

7 years ago:

A 12 year old Inuyasha was standing in front of a mirror crying. Just then a small girl came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks as well. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." "It's not your fault Kagome." Inuyasha sniffed. "If only I didn't look this way. Then people would love me." "But Inuyasha can't you see!" kagome exclaimed as she walked in front of him. "I love you."

END

Inuyasha shook his head to rid him of those stupid memories. "What a lie that turned out to be." Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room and out of the mansion to go meet Kikyo.

Kagome was grumbling all the way to the local pub that her father had made his second home. She never understood how a man that didn't work could afford to buy as much booze as he did. 'Maybe it's a good thing that I don't know.' Kagome walked by a big, beautiful playground. "Inuyasha and I use to come here everyday after school for years." She said to herself as she walked over to a particular tree. On the tree was an engraving, 'Inuyasha+Kagome'. She quickly wiped away her tears and started to head to the pub again.

"Kagome! Theys is throwing mes out!" Kagomes father, Ryko slurred as Kagome was helping him to his car. "Well dad, you're drunk." "I is allowed to get drunk ins a bar!" Kagome rolled her eyes and put her father into the passenger seat of his 00 Saturn LS2. She closed the door and went over to the drivers side. "Ya knows, I's been having sooo much fun sinces we gots your licence." "Yeah well, that makes one of us."

Once Kagome got home and practically carried her father into their small 2 bedroom home, she decided she'd clean up a little before going to work. Once she finished that she made a grocery list of everything they need. When she looked at it, there was about 40 things on the list, which added up to about 112$ (don't know yen). She sighed, 'That's far to much money'. So she started to cross of certain things that would've been nice to have, but she just couldn't afford. After she had finished there was about 5 things. Bread, Milk, Hamburger, shampoo, and tampons.

Kagome stuffed the list into the pocket of her black slacks and wrote a note to tell her dad where she was going.

Kagome raced into the restaurant she worked at and clocked in.

"Almost late again I see Miss Higurashi." Mr. Chao, owner of the restaurant, 'Chao Down' growled. "Sorry," Kagome mumbled and grabbed her name tag. Kagomes uniform was very simple, black flared slacks and a white button up blouse. She started to wait on people and bring out their orders when something made her want to die.

"But Inuyasha!" Kikyo whined. "I hate this place!" Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes.

"Kikyo! You've never even had this place! It's either here or no where." Inuyasha was getting fed up with her whining. She was getting a freaking free meal. 'Maybe I should just break up with her like mom wants.'

Inuyasha walked up to the seating host, "How many sir?" He asked politely. "Two." Inuyasha said. "Smoking or non?" "Non." Kikyo glared at Inuyasha as he said that. The man smiled and led them to their table.

"Inuyasha! You know I smoke." Kikyo whined. "Yes, well I'm paying the check, therefore I choose where we're sitting. Besides, you know I have asthma." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me Ayame!" Kagome cried to her manager, who also happened to be her cousin. "Kagome! Today is judgement day! No go or you're fired!" Ayame said in a cheerful excited way and pushed Kagome into Inuyasha and Kikyos direction.

'One of the days...' Kagome thought as she walked over to the booth. "Hi! I'm Kagome, can I get you two a drink?" She asked with a fake smile. Inuyasha looked up and was shocked, then he started to chuckle. "I thought you said that you'd never work in the food business. You didn't want to take orders from people whose IQ was lower than a pickle."

Kagome could've rang his god damn neck. "Time's have changed. Now what would you like to drink?" "Coke," Inuyasha said still grinning for some unknown reason. "And for you?" Kagome asked the surprisingly quiet Kikyo. "Yes, I want a tea with lemon. I want the tea to have 7 ice cubes in it. I want the lemon slice to be 1/4 of the entire lemon and I want 3 teaspoons of sugar. Got it?" "Yo-you're kidding right?" "Bitch I'm Kikyo Yumi! I don't kid."

"What did you just call me?" Kagome slammed her notepad down and looked Kikyo in the eyes. "Bitch, got a hearing problem?" "Why you..."

"OK! Enough!" Inuyasha stated trying to break the two up from their glaring contest. 'I don't need kikyo getting hurt, then Kagome getting the blame for it...wait...why should I care if she gets the blame.'

Kagome growled and walked of to grab their drinks. "Dumb bitch." Kikyo muttered.

"Why do you hate Kagome so much?" Inuyasha asked. "Hmpf! She beat me last year in the track!"

"So what?" Inuyasha looked at kikyo in a weird way. "Kagome probably practices more than you." "Doesn't matter! The wench doesn't deserve anything! She's a piece of shit! That's why her mom died!"

Just then Kagome came up and grabbed Kikyo by her hair and pulled her out of the booth and out of the restaurant. "Ohhhhh...shit." Inuyasha ran outside and saw Kagome straddling Kikyo, beating the absolute crap out of her. Kikyo then flipped kagome over and nailed her in the jaw.

"You bitch!" Kagome screamed as she punched Kikyo in her nose. Kikyo screamed and fell onto the pavement crying. A bunch of men went to help her. Kagome was about to launch at her again but Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Enough, she's learned her lesson." Kagome finally just lost it and started to cry. Her knees gave out and Inuyasha was her only support. He turned her around and held her close as she cried on his chest.

"I'll get you for this bitch!" Kikyo yelled. "Kikyo do fuck yourself alright!" Inuyasha yelled while holding Kagome tighter. Kikyo stormed over to the two and looked at Inuyasha with a smirk.

"I don't have to do that sweetheart, I have Kogas number on speed dial. He'll take care of my needs just like he did last Saturday in your Porsche." Inuyasha wanted to puke. He wanted to shower. He wanted to burn that damn car.

"Come on Kaggy. I'll get us a ride home." He said while getting out his cell phone. That's when Kagome looked at him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked while pushing herself away from him.

"Umm...getting us a ride." He said as if he were stating the obvious. "Do you honestly think that you can just waltz back into my life again?"

"Kaggy..." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" And with one last shove Kagome ran to her Saturn and then sped off. Inuyasha sighed and decided he'd just walk home.

Why did he want to be friends again? After all these years, and after what she did to him. 'She told me she loved me...'

Flashback

Inuyasha and his family had just gotten home from their summer vacation. It was the very first one Kagome didn't go with them. So Inuyasha was eager to talk to her. He ran up all of the stairs and into his room. But on the bed he found a letter that was addressed to him. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I never want to hear from you again you sick half breed! I hate you! I'm so sick of you following me around like a lost puppy! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!_

_Kagome_

End

"She broke my heart...Why do I want to be near her again?" As he asked himself this question, he pulled out his wallet and flipped to a picture of himself and Kagome. They were about 12 or 13. They were at the beach and Kagome had her arms wrapped around Inuyashas neck and their cheeks were pressed together.

"I really do miss her. And I want her back. And there's only one way to do this. 'Sigh' this is going to be a major blow to my pride." Inuyasha flipped open his cell phone.

"Hello? Can I please talk to Principal Kaede?" Inuyasha waited a moment then heard a woman answer the phone. "Kaede, what would you say to a trip for the honor roll students?"

Thanks for the reviews! Oh and Inuyasha's2hotmiko just letting you know, this IS a Inuyasha/Kagome story.


End file.
